


Most Likely to Live Happily Ever After: Sam Wilson & Bucky Barnes Part II

by misspronounced



Series: College AU series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Sam and Bucky abuse social media, Sam and Bucky are the best wingmen, Tiny bit of Stony, just all around cuteness overload, tiny sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspronounced/pseuds/misspronounced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More snapshots of Boston University's most perfect couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Likely to Live Happily Ever After: Sam Wilson & Bucky Barnes Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my SamBucky college AU! I think this might be a recurring verse. Like last time these are pieces during their college years and they bounce back and forth in time. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy! <3

_Bucky’s Instagram_

It was a surprise to no one at Boston University that Bucky’s instagram was the most popular of any student. Well it was easy, when you were one of the most popular students and you and your boyfriend were disgustingly cute all the time. Half of his instagram consisted of new tattoos, projects he and Tony worked on together for their mechanical engineering majors and the other half were of Sam. 

Bucky abused the man crush monday hashtag; at first he would write a tentative caption of “I’m dedicating my first #MCM to @samfalconwilson and hopefully many more”, which evolved into captions like, “Y’all already know who my #MCM is, who is my man crush everyday and my man crush forever and ever and EVER. I love you to pieces @samfalconwilson”. 

Sam never got tired of the praise and his boyfriend’s boasting of him, he always commented on the pictures even if he was with Bucky as he posted it. Sam’s comments started off shy too, saying, “same to you, my #MCM <3” to, “you are MY #MCM to infinity and beyond P.S. I love more,” with many heart eyes and kissing emoijis. 

Aside from those posts, there were the usual selfies that Bucky loved posting of him and Sam simply saying, “My baby and I” and Sam commenting things like “you never cease to take my breath away, babe,” or just putting a row of hearts. 

There would tons of comments from their friends and classmates saying how cute they are and that they’re the model couple of the school. Bucky loved all of these comments from his peers, feeling so grateful that everyone was so accepting of them right from the get go. 

As for Sam’s instagram, he didn’t have as many selfies of him and Bucky, but more artsy ones of Bucky caught candidly. Sometimes the focus would be on Bucky’s sleeve tattoo, Bucky being engrossed in a project or electronic device, or many of Bucky laughing and smiling. Bucky’s favorite picture Sam posted of him was a selfie of them Sam had taken when they just woke up on a Saturday morning and Bucky was cuddled up against Sam’s chest and smiling softly at the camera with his eyes crinkling at the edges. Even though Sam was in the picture, eyes closed and kissing Bucky’s temple, Bucky was still the focus; the caption he wrote was “He’s the reason I get up in the morning, but also my reason to stay in bed on lazy Saturday mornings @JBuckyB”. When Bucky saw that post he showed Sam how much he loved it in a very bedroomly manner. 

The picture with the most likes was one Natasha had taken of them at the 100 days until graduation party, both of them in black dress pants and shoes; Bucky wore a navy blue dress shirt and Sam wore a grey shirt with a darker grey vest. When Natasha told them to pose, Bucky put his right hand on Sam’s stomach and kissed him on the cheek, which made Sam smile hugely. Bucky’s caption for that one was “Celebrating 100 days until graduation with my handsome man, thank you, Nat!” To that Sam commented, “Can’t believe we are almost done, you made the last four years so special, baby.” 

Some of Sam’s favorite pictures of them were ones that their friends took of them. Where they fell asleep against each on the couch during a movie night, Bucky kissing Sam’s football helmet before a game, or with their hands laced together or arms around each other. Times when Sam and Bucky are apart for an extended period of time, their instagram accounts are always a comfort. 

 

_Valentine’s Day - Freshman year_

“How should I do this? Oh God, I have no idea,” Bucky lamented to Steve who was sitting on a chair in Bucky’s room. 

“Um how about ‘Hey Sam, would you like to go out with me?’” Steve suggested. 

“Isn’t that too old fashioned? Sam is a modern and suave guy.” Bucky paced around his room and biting his nails, it was making Steve dizzy. 

“Buck, for one stop pacing and biting your nails, that’s never attractive. And two, you are being a little ridiculous. Sam is going to yes, he flirts with only you and looks at you like you are the best thing ever.” Bucky sat on his bed and took a deep breath; Steve was right. He should really trust his best friend since day one of high school more. 

“Okay, I’ll do it your way no matter how old it’ll make me sound. Should I get him something?” 

“What would you get him?” Steve asked. 

“Flowers maybe?” 

“He’s a guy, you really think he’ll appreciate flowers?” 

“I don’t know!” Bucky huffed and flopped backwards on his bed covering his face with his hands and groaned. 

*

“I feel like a stalker,” Bucky said in a low voice. 

“We wait for him here all the time, just this time I’m going to leave so you can be with him alone,” Steve explained and Bucky nodded nervously. “You got this. He is going to say yes, you just have to get it out. I’m gonna go before he sees me, good luck!” Steve strode away and waved giving Bucky a thumbs up. 

A minute later Sam walks up to Bucky with a bright smile on his face, “Hey, Buck.” 

“Hi, Sam. Steve- uh had to be somewhere,” Bucky said and cursed himself for sounding so unconvincing. 

“No worries, he’s always running to somewhere. Are you just going back to the dorm?” Sam asked. 

“Uh-huh,” Bucky nodded and they starting walking. 

“Any plans, tonight?” Bucky swallowed hard at Sam’s question, damn him for being so cool and nonchalant. 

“Uh no actually, I think Natasha is using Steve to take advantage of the Valentine’s two for one special at that restaurant she likes. Do you?” 

Sam hummed in response and looked at Bucky, “you don’t have any dates? I thought you would have a line of people waiting to go out with you. And no plans for me. Just me, myself and I this Valentine’s.” That made Bucky genuinely laugh and started to feel a little less nervous. Sam always had a calming effect on him. 

“No, no dates. Plus I don’t think I’d go out with anyone, I kinda have my eyes set on one person,” Bucky answered and hoped he didn’t himself away right then. 

“Hmm, is it someone I know?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah,” Bucky breathed. 

“Well whoever they are, they’re really lucky,” Sam said and his voice got quieter and sounded shy. 

This was his chance and he didn’t want to blow it, so Bucky gathered up some courage and stopped Sam with a hand on his elbow and turned to face him. “Okay, if I don’t do this now I’ll regret it. Sam, will you like to go out with? Tonight maybe?” Sam met Bucky’s eyes with an unbelieving look. 

“Oh my God, are you serious?” Sam tentatively asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a while now,” Bucky confessed and let out a nervous laugh. 

“Yes, absolutely. I would love to go with you,” Sam said and smiled. 

“Oh thank God,” Bucky whispered to himself making Sam laugh. “Okay, I’ll come get you at 7 and we can get dinner?” 

“Sounds perfect,” Sam agreed. They were at their hall, before Sam walked in the opposite direction to his room he said, “see you then!” 

Bucky smiled all the way to his room and when he set his backpack down he took a deep breath. His eyes widened as he asked himself, “Oh shit, what do I do now?” 

 

_First ‘I love you’_

“Nat, I am slightly freaking out,” Sam told her while they were in line at Starbucks. 

“Really? I could not tell, you’ve only been looking around suspiciously the whole way here. Talk to me, Sam. What is this about?” 

“Bucky,” Sam furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Of course it is, what is it this time? Still afraid he doesn’t like you even though you’ve been going strong for three months?” 

“No,” he sneered at her. “This is actually a big deal.” Natasha didn’t say anything just waited. “This morning Buck was in my room and when I came out of the bathroom I looked at him and he just looked so natural and comfortable on my bed, I thought to myself, ‘Wow, I love you.’” 

Natasha nodded thoughtfully, “That is a big deal. But that’s good. That’s actually really amazing, Sam.” 

“You don’t think that’s like way too soon? I mean we’ve only been together for three months. What if he doesn’t feel the same?” Sam looked worried and Natasha raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Everyone’s different, if you are lucky enough to find someone that you fall in love with and it doesn’t make you run for the hills, you should hold onto it. Also, don’t be ridiculous, Bucky is crazy about you. He’s all over you the second you’re in arm distance. I’ve seen him literally put his chin in his hand and sigh while looking at you,” Sam laughed because he’s done the same thing. 

They got their coffee and walked over to the campus park to meet Rhodey, Clint, Steve, Scott, and Bucky. They all agreed to have a study session and take advantage of the sunny weather. As they got close to the group, Bucky looked at them and a wide smile spread across his face as soon as he saw Sam. 

“Maybe he’s just waiting for you to say it first,” Nastasha suggested and joined Clint on the towel he was sitting on. 

Bucky was throwing a frisbee back and forth with Scott and Steve, but his attention was all on Sam once he caught sight of him. Bucky met him halfway, “Hey, babe.” 

“Hey, you,” Sam greeted back and accepted Bucky’s kiss. Bucky laced his fingers with Sam’s free hand and led him over to where his backpack was under a shady tree. 

“What do you have to do?” Bucky asked as he opened his backpack. 

“I have to read some articles for Sociology,” Sam answered and dug through his backpack. 

“Cool, I have to finish reading my book for English.” Sam sat back against a tree and stretched his legs out in front of him. Bucky settled on the ground, so he could rest his head in Sam’s lap and held his book up to read. They stayed like that contently for a half hour, occasionally Sam would put his paper on Bucky’s chest so he could highlight something. Sometimes Bucky would chuckle and comment on his book saying something like, “what a bitch”. 

When Sam finished reading one article he set it down and gazed down at his boyfriend, content to do that as long as he could. After a minute Bucky looked up and met Sam’s eyes. 

Bucky smiled, “What?” He asked softly. 

Sam ran his hand through Bucky’s short hair and massaged his scalp. “Nothing. Just thanking the universe for you.” Bucky reached back and pulled Sam’s hand down to kiss his knuckles. He closed his book and put it down and sat up next to Sam. Bucky gripped the back of Sam’s neck and pulled him in for a slow kiss. 

Natasha noticed the exchange from where she was. “Hey, look at those two lovebirds,” she said to the the others sitting around her. 

“Sam, I have something important to tell you,” Bucky started, his eyebrows furrowed a little. 

Sam swallowed, “You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” 

“God no.” 

“Oh good, phew,” Sam said and they both laughed, releasing the tension. “I have something I’ve been wanting to tell you too.” 

Bucky bit his lip, “you go first.” Sam remembered what Natasha told him, _maybe he’s just waiting for you to say it first_ , and decided it was the time, he felt ready now that he had Bucky in front of him. 

“Baby, I’m in love with you,” Sam stated, proud of himself for keeping his voice even. Bucky looked down as his face almost split in two from his giant smile. He leaned his forehead against Sam’s and looked into his eyes. 

“I’m so in love with you, babe.” 

Sam closed his eyes and breathed with Bucky, trying to control his composure and not burst into happy tears. “Is this real?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, Sammy it’s real.” 

Sam lunged forward and tackled Bucky to the grass. They laughed and tried to overpower each other, Sam ended on top of Bucky. He leaned on his hand that was by Bucky’s head and cupped his jaw with his other hand. “You make me so happy.” 

“Right back atcha,” Bucky said. 

“I want what they have,” Natasha said dreamily. 

“That’s the goal,” Steve agreed. 

 

_The Sex Laser_

Since Bucky and Sam lived on campus and sex was a common occurrence, they had their fair share of awkward moments with Rhodey and Clint who they shared a room with. So when Bucky was in an electronics class in the fall of his junior year, he came up with something genius. Tony helped him create a small laser that could be mounted above the front door of their room, so when someone (Rhodey or Clint) would come in the invisible beam would be disrupted and Bucky would get an alert on his phone. It worked excellently because Bucky and Sam would actually know when they were no longer alone and could try their best to be quiet. 

At first it was difficult to gain control and quiet down, but Bucky and Sam respected Clint and Rhodey and didn’t want to make things weird for them. Eventually they got to a point with the sex laser where it became a game to see how quiet they could be and still finish. 

*

“Oh my God, baby, right there,” Bucky moaned and gripped Sam’s hips harder as his boyfriend rode him. Sam rocked his hips harder, so Bucky’s dick hit a bundle of nerves making him see stars. 

Bucky’s phone pinged loud with a laser sound alerting them that someone came into the room. Sam immediately stuck two fingers in Bucky’s mouth to muffle his loud moans. Although it backfired for Sam because Bucky sucked his fingers hard making Sam nearly lose his mind with pleasure. 

“Sam? Bucky? You guys here?” Rhodey asked from the hallway. At this point Sam stopped moving on top of Bucky and they were silent. 

“Yeah, man, we’re here,” Sam answered Rhodey. Bucky glared up at Sam for sounding so composed. 

“Clint and I wanna get dinner in a few minutes, you in?” 

“For sure, we’re coming,” Bucky stifled a laugh at the innuendo. “I’m a little busy at the moment but I’ll be finished soon.” 

Rhodey gave Clint a strange look and Clint rolled his eyes, “they’ve got to be having sex right now”. 

“Oh, you are a sick man, Sam! I really rather not be talking to you when you have Bucky’s dick in your ass, ” Rhodey yelled sounding disgusted. 

Sam and Bucky burst out laughing and heard Rhodey groan. 

 

_Riley_

RIley was Sam’s best friend since they were eight years old and in Sam’s senior year of high school, Riley died in a car accident. Sam was distraught and had a hard time coping with Riley’s death. At first Sam would visit Riley’s grave every week to just talk to him, catching him up on what he’s missing out on. Once Sam started college he could only make it out on the anniversary of the accident, but he made sure he went. 

When the date came up in January of sophomore year, Sam was really quiet the whole week before. Bucky tried to do anything he could to cheer Sam up, which only worked for a little while then his mood would sink again. Sam didn’t even have the energy or desire to have sex and would just fall into a fitful sleep against Bucky’s chest. Bucky couldn’t do anything but hold him; all he wanted to do was make his boyfriend’s sadness go away. 

Riley’s gravesite was five hours away from campus, so on Friday Sam was going to skip class and drive there early and drive back the same day. Sam told Bucky his plan on Thursday night. 

“So you’ll be gone all day?” Bucky asked Sam in the quiet of their room. 

“Yeah, but I’ll be back tomorrow night, I don’t want to get a hotel or anything,” Sam replied. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” 

“No,” Sam answered right away. Bucky bristled and was hurt from Sam’s bluntness, but he didn’t want to get mad when he knew Sam was hurting. 

“Maybe it’ll be better for you if you don’t go alone,” Bucky suggested. 

“Buck, thanks, but this is my way of dealing with it. You didn’t know him anyway.” 

“Yeah, I know I didn’t know him, Sam, but I just thought you would want me with you. I want to help you through this,” Bucky said with a hard edge in his voice. 

“I don’t need therapy, alright? This isn’t about you,” Sam spat out and grabbed clean clothes, shoes, his keys, and his wallet. “I’ll see you tomorrow night,” he said and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Bucky instantly felt guilty; he didn’t sleep much. 

Sam came back around 10 pm the next night. Bucky was sitting on his bed with his laptop and looked up to see Sam leaning against the door jamb. There was no anger in Sam’s eyes, he just looked exhausted. Without saying anything, because he didn’t know what to say, Bucky held out his hand as an offering to Sam. Sam’s body visibly relaxed and went over to Bucky, took his hand and was pulled onto the bed. Sam sat behind Bucky, hugging his waist and pushed his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck. Bucky gripped Sam’s arms tight and leaned into him. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam apologized after a minute. 

“You were right. I shouldn’t have pushed myself into this like that,” Bucky admitted. 

“I was dick to you when you were just trying to help. Just because I’ve dealt with this alone in the past, doesn’t mean I have to now.” Sam breathed in Bucky’s smell and sighed, relaxing further into him. “Will you come with me next time?” Bucky’s heart jumped in his chest thinking about how in a year from now they’ll still be together. 

Bucky turned his head to kiss Sam’s lips, “Of course I will, baby. And it’s okay to change your mind and say no.” 

“Thank you,” Sam said and kissed Bucky’s neck. “I missed you so much today.” 

“You too, Clint said I was sulking,” Bucky laughed a little and Sam smiled into his neck. 

“I love you, baby,” Sam said. 

“I love you more,” Bucky replied and put his laptop back on the desk. “Do you wanna go to bed, babe?”

“It’s early, are you tired yet?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t sleep that well last night,” Bucky confessed. Sam nodded and stripped down to his boxers while Bucky plugged their phones in, turned off the light, and got back into bed. They laid side by side facing each other and lightly traced each other’s bodies with gentle fingers while talking in low voices. They fell into a deep sleep with their hands clasped together. 

 

_Snapchat_

Just like instagram, Sam and Bucky were no stranger to Snapchat. They snapped all the time and most of the pictures and videos were of them together. 

Bucky was always taking videos when Sam’s driving and singing along to whatever song was playing. And Sam would take videos of him doing weird accents and saying bad pickup lines because it never failed to make Bucky crack up. On the way to the airport to drop Bucky off, Sam took a and selfie with his head on Bucky’s shoulder and pouting his lip saying, “I’m gonna miss this guy :(“.

During a road trip they took together Bucky and Sam documented it through snapchat. 

“Not even an hour on the road, and we get a flat tire. Good thing my boyfriend’s a mechanic,” Sam said to the camera. The video right after that Sam said, “Okay Bucky made me say that he is not a mechanic, he is a genius mechanical engineer,” and Bucky’s voice in the background added, “damn straight!”

Throughout their trip there were a lot of videos of duets in the car and pictures of each other at rest stops with captions saying, “My baby causally bein’ a GQ model again,” from Sam’s. And Bucky would write, “Babe’s getting sleepy,” when Sam fell asleep in the car. There were snaps of the meals they had, selfies of them with geotags, but mostly snaps of one of them kissing the other. 

Bucky didn’t care if people got annoyed or didn’t pay attention to his story, it was mostly for him anyway. At the end of the day when he and Sam got comfortable in bed, he would go through and look at all the pictures and videos again. One of the things Bucky and Sam promised each other was they would never take each other for granted and they stayed true to that. 

Only occasionally they would save their pictures or videos, because it meant something special to them. A picture that Bucky saved and goes back to look at often is one Sam took of them when Bucky just got back from Romania. They were laying in bed and Bucky’s eyes were tired and heavy but he had a huge smile on his face matching Sam’s with a caption that said, “MY BABY’S BACK AND THE WORLD IS RIGHT AGAIN”. Bucky fell in love with Sam a little more then, if that was even possible. 

 

_Steve meets Tony_

When their junior year started, Bucky met Tony in one of his engineering classes. Tony transferred in and was also a mechanical engineering major. Bucky and Tony became good friends fast as they partnered together on projects. Bucky liked Tony because even though he was the new guy he was confident, funny, and loud.

It was two weeks into the semester and one day Sam, Bucky, and Steve were eating lunch later than usual. Bucky spotted Tony walk into the commons and invited him over to sit with them. Tony joined them and flashed Sam and Steve a charming smile. 

“Tony, this is my boyfriend, Sam, and this is my best friend Steve,” Bucky said. 

“Ah yes, I finally get to put faces to the names, Bucky talks about you a lot, especially Sam,” Tony smirked. 

“Not surprising. I’m the best thing that’s happened to him,” Sam smiled and kissed Bucky’s cheek. 

Bucky laughed and held Sam’s chin to plant a kiss on his lips, “true”.

“So Steve, what’s your major?” Tony asked. 

“Criminal Justice,” Steve answered while trying really hard not to stare at Tony. 

“And you obviously play a sport or do you just work out constantly?” Steve ducked his head and blushed. 

“I, uh, I’m on the football team,” Steve said shyly. 

“He’s being modest, Steve is the captain of the football and our best player by far,” Sam added. 

“Sam, you’re great too.” 

“Yeah, baby, don’t sell yourself short. You got the winning touchdown last championship,” Bucky said. 

“Well now that I know two football players, I should start coming to the games,” Tony suggested. 

“Yeah! That’d be great, Natasha is usually busy taking pictures anyway.” 

“Yeah, wouldn’t that be great, Steve?” Sam asked and Steve just nodded still looking down at his food. 

After lunch Tony left them, Steve, Sam, and Bucky walked to the bookstore. Bucky had his arm around Sam’s shoulders and they talked about what books they still needed. Steve was being unusually quiet. 

“Why so quiet, Steve?” Bucky asked. 

Steve shook his head, “no reason, just thinking”. 

“About Tony, perhaps?” Sam teased. 

“What? No. He seems very interesting.” 

“You two should get to know each other more,” Bucky smirked. 

“Uh maybe, but I think we would butt heads a lot.”

“Only because you can be the most stubborn person ever,” Sam said. 

“Well I stand by what I believe in. But Tony seems nice and . . .” 

“Interesting?” Sam and Bucky said at the same time. 

“Yeah,” Steve deadpanned. 

 

_Steve likes Tony_

It was close to the end of the semester and Tony fit into their friend group seamlessly. He always argued with Natasha and Clint and became best friends with Rhodey. But, he reserved all of his shameless flirting for Steve though, mostly because he loved to see Steve turn red and fumble while trying to flirt back. But underneath all the joking, Tony had real feelings for Steve and the feeling was mutual, they just didn’t know. 

Bucky rolled his stool into Tony’s when they were in their metal shop class, “word on the street is a certain captain of the football team likes you.” 

Tony snorted, “Is that true? I thought he’d be too busy reading to the blind.” 

“Oh come on, Tony. I know for a fact that you’re interested in him too,” Bucky prodded. 

“Who told you that?”

“Uh, you did. Last weekend at Peggy’s party when you got blasted and you were telling Sam and I about your weakness for blond haired blue eyed boy scouts.” 

“Ugh, damn drunk me,” Tony cursed. 

“Don’t fret, I had Sam investigate and get a confession out of Steve. He has feelings for you too.” 

“Yeah sure he might have a crush, but he’d never go out with me,” Tony said. 

“You know for a genius, you are a huge idiot,” Bucky said.

“Thanks.” 

“But seriously, ask him out. Steve’s been my best friend since high school and you both deserve this.” 

“Fine, but when this blows up in my face, I’m blaming you,” Tony threatened.

“It won’t.”

 

_Steve and Tony get together_

In early December Tony asked Steve out and he yes immediately, like everyone knew he would. They’ve only gone on a few dates before winter break came and Steve went home to Brooklyn and Tony went back to California. 

Bucky was leaving for his semester in Romania a few days after the spring semester started again and everyone agreed to go out for a big send off dinner for Bucky the night before he left. Bucky was excited to be with his boyfriend and closest friends before leaving, but he was mostly excited to see the development between Steve and Tony. 

Everyone was mostly done eating and now just sitting back and talking. Bucky was cuddled up to Sam’s side as Sam rubbed up and down Bucky’s arm.

“Why are you so quiet, babe?” Bucky asked Sam. 

Sam sighed and kissed Bucky’s forehead, “just sad you’ll be gone tomorrow.” 

“I know Sammy, I’m sad to leave you too, but it’s not forever,” Bucky assured. 

“Yeah,” Sam paused. “I’m gonna miss you so much, baby.” 

“Right there with you. You’ll probably even get annoyed with me bugging you to skype all the time.” 

“Never, I can’t get enough of you,” Sam said and tilted his chin down to kiss Bucky. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you more.”

Just then Natasha punched Sam in the arm to get his attention, “look at Steve and Tony,” she whispered. They looked across the table to see Tony talking into Steve’s ear while Steve had a goofy smile on his face. 

“I’m pretty sure they’re holding hands,” Natasha said. Clint said something to Tony, so he turned away from Steve to respond. Bucky caught Steve’s eye and winked at him, making Steve blush and smile shyly. 

Sam leaned to whisper in Bucky’s ear, “remember when we were like that?” 

“Yeah, I can’t believe that was almost two years ago.”

“Best two years of my life so far,” Sam said. 

“Same here, baby,” Bucky agreed. “I remember I would get so nervous around you.” Sam laughed. 

“You know one thing that hasn’t changed since then?” Sam asked.

“What’s that?”

“You still give me butterflies,” Sam admitted. 

“God, we are so gross,” Bucky laughed and kissed Sam. 

“Yeah, but I love it.” 

“Mhmm,” Bucky agreed and settled further into the booth so he could rest his head on Sam’s shoulder.


End file.
